paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and The Rainy Dog
t was a rainy day at the Paw Patrol base and Marshall was playing catch with Rubble at the doghouse level. It wasn't long until Marshall made a clumsy move and tripped over the ball, sending it to bounce of a wall and hit Rubble. "Oops! Sorry Rubble..." Marshall said as he got up. "Its alright, that cleared my mind a bit!" Rubble laughed and the rest of the pups joined in the laughter. Suddenly, their badges lit up. "Paw Patrol to the lookout!" Ryder's voice remarked. "Ryder needs us!" The pups scrambled to the elevator and went up to the lookout with their uniforms. "Paw Patrol, ready for action Ryder, sir!" Chase said as the pups gathered. "Okay pups," Ryder said as he brought down a screen. "I was told that there was whimpering coming from a nearby cave, it sounds like a pup or... thing needs help!" Chase's badge lit up on the screen. "Chase, I'll need you to use your heat vision to look around for the pup, since it may be dark." Ryder said, looking at Chase. "Chase is on the case!" Chase barked as he went down the chute. Rubble's badge lit up on the screen. "Rubble, I'll need you to remove rocks, since the cave is known for rocks to block tunnels." "Rubble on the double!" Rubble said as he went down the chute. Chase and Rubble got in their cars and shot off to the cave. (Back at the base) "I wonder what can be in the cave..." Skye questioned as she gnawed at a toy plush. "It might be a cat... Or a dog!" Zuma said, responding to Skye. Skye shrugged and continued to bite at the toy. "Well if its whimpering it must be a dog!" Marshall pointed out. "Oh yeah, didn't realize that..." Zuma said, pawing the ground. The pups chuckled. (Back to Chase and Rubble) "How longer is it to the cave, Chase?" Rubble asked. "Not that far ahead, I can see it over there!" Chase said as he pointed a paw to an enclosed cave. The two pups reached the cave and hopped out of their cars. Rubble used his digger to take out rocks blocking the way. "Phew, that wasn't too hard. Let's go in, Chase!" Rubble said as he bounced in. "I'm right behind you!" Chase chuckled as he got his heat vision goggles ready. Chase went in and got ahead of Rubble, so he can look for the pup. "Up ahead! I see something! Rubble, get those rocks out of the way!" Chase said excitedly. Rubble followed Chase's orders and they found... (Meanwhile at the base) "Zuma! Toss the ball to me!" Marshall exclaimed, as the pups were playing catch. "Alwight, but be careful, Marshall!" Zuma said as he tossed the ball to Marshall. "I got it! I go-" Marshall said as the ball bounced off his head. "Woah, Zuma, when did your fur turn pink?" The other pups laughed at the dizzy Marshall. "That's why I say be careful." Zuma chuckled. (Back at the cave) "Wow! Its a pup!" Rubble said, excitedly. "What and who are you guys?" The confused pup whimpered. "Well, I'm Chase and this is Rubble." Chase said and looked at Rubble. "Were from the Paw Patrol." "Paw Patrol? Whats that?" The unknown pup sniffed. "Its an organization where we two pups and a few others help our town." Chase explained as Rubble jumped up and down. "Whats your name?" Rubble blurted out. "I'm... Raina..." Raina said, still in a weak tone. "I've been in this cave for some time now and... I thought I would be a goner..." "Well, we can take you home with us! I'm sure Ryder will let you join if you can specialize in something!" Rubble said, hardly containing his excitement. "Really? Thanks!" Raina said happily as she slowly got up and was brought into Rubble's car for the way home. (To the base we go!) "Were back Ryder! We found a pup!" Rubble said, bringing Raina in. "Amazing! Nice job pups!" Ryder said and looked at Raina. "Who are you young pup?" "I'm Raina... I specialize in weather and I wondered if I can join..." Raina said softly. "Of course you can join! The more the merrier! I'll call up the other pups." And with that, Ryder brought up Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Marshall. "Pups, meet our newest recruit, Raina." Ryder said as the pups looked at Raina. "Hi Raina!" "Nice to meet you Raina!" "Welcome to our team!" the pups said. But their was something odd about Raina. Her eyes lit up at seeing Zuma but she looked away quickly and faced Ryder. "Here Raina, I have a collar for you! Their not very hard to get since I have spares. Your symbol might not be on it yet but I'll make sure to get you a badge." Ryder said as he placed a dark blue collar around Raina's neck. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Raina said as she ran in place. "I'm so grateful to be on your team!"